


Don't Fear the Reaper

by CrazyCat99



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First time writer, I've never touched erotica before so be kind, M/M, Near Death Experience but not really, Nonbinary Character, Or don't. You do you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCat99/pseuds/CrazyCat99
Summary: You wake up to find the grim reaper looming over you. Your time is up! unless you can find another arrangement?This is the first time I've written erotica so you know, if it sucks let me know.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Don't Fear the Reaper

I’ll readily admit, I didn’t expect a face hovering over me when I woke up today. It was a warm morning in July when I was supposed to die. That’s probably quite an odd statement to hear, so allow me to reinterpret it. It was a warm morning in July when I fucked my way out of a death sentence.

My night had been peaceful, with no bad nightmares or cold breezes to shake me out of a wonderful sleep. I woke slowly and gracefully to see a remarkably androgynous face before me, decked out into what I thought was incredible paint styled as a soft and pretty skull image. I at once was both slightly attracted, and fearful of this stranger that had seemingly broken into my apartment.

“Hello?” I asked, almost involuntarily. The stranger smiled and softly chuckled at my response. “My aren’t you cute.” They began, speaking with a soft, calming attitude that put me at ease. “My name is Milo, I’m your grim reaper.”

Immediately, I sat up straight. “Grim reaper?” I choked. Adorably, Milo laughed into their hand at my shock. “Yes darling,” they answered, lightly griping my arm in an attempt to calm me. Unfortunately, it didn’t work. “Am I dead?” I questioned in an increasingly agitated tone.

Again, the reaper laughed. They were wearing a wonderfully fashionable combination of white chinos and a mauve dress shirt, left open to expose yet more skeleton designs, a rather tasteful midriff and a bright red heart in the center of Milo’s chest. In contrast I wore… nothing. The night had been warm, and I’d decided to go commando for the evening. “You aren’t dead,” Milo explained, running a hand through their silver hair, “At least not yet. You’re my 10 o’clock.”

In a panic I grabbed my alarm clock from my bedside table. 9:27 am. I still had time. “I’m going to die?” I nearly screamed, earning a shocked expression from Milo. I sat myself on the edge of the bed, head in my hands as I went through a minor existential panic. Quickly Milo came to my side, explaining that while I would “expire” as they put it, it would be a painless and joyous experience.

“But I don’t wanna die!” I exclaimed. Without thinking I leapt up, asking “Is there anything I can do to have a bit more time?” In turn, the duvet left my body and I accidentally exposed myself to the very being that would end my life. While I’d never taken much stock in my own attractiveness, I regularly attended the gym and maintained a healthy diet that left me with a fit and admittedly impressive physique.

Milo recoiled at my sudden nakedness, eyes darted between my stressed face and now unveiled manhood faster than I could imagine, before drawing into a wide smirk. Their eyes and heart changed from a bright red to a soft pinkish colour. “I suppose there is something you could do…” They suggested, slowly closing the distance between us with a sensual stride.

In a sudden burst of speed, Milo gripped my member, making me release a shuddering breath. “You take you cock,” the reaper whispered, “And fuck me harder than anybody you’ve ever met.” My eyes lock with theirs, hypnotized by the pearlescent pink of their irises. “Yeah I think I can do that.” I answered with a hurried nod.

“Good boy.” Milo whispered before rushing into a french kiss that felt oddly cold to the touch. Their tongue quickly linked with mine as I was overthrown by the smell of their perfume, a wonderful mix of lavender and strawberry that softened the beating of my heart. The kiss quickly began moving my member to rise, helped along by the soft stroking of Milo’s perfectly manicured hand. Both Milo and I fought to meet eachother’s kiss rapidly, as Milo stripped away their fine shirt.

Without a moment’s notice, the reaper pushed me back onto the bed, their pink irises drawing my vision like fine art. Every movement was calculated, sensual bliss. The sway of their hips, the slight touch to my chest: it all added to an overwhelming erotic lust I had never felt before. Despite the concept of death being so close, all I could imagine was everything I could do with this beautiful being.

“Before we start,” Milo interjected, hovering over me with arms on either side of my body, “Is there any particular… equipment you’d prefer?” It took me a few seconds to realize what they were asking. While ultimately I doubt I would’ve minded the specifics, in the moment I was feeling a closer attraction to something more... Masculine.

“How about a penis?” I attempted to ask in as sexy a manner as I could manage. Milo laughed softly at my crude suggestion, but obliged. Their form shifted subtly to fit my mood, but still remained in a wonderfully androgynous design. Slowly, they unbuttoned their pants to reveal what can only be described as an artistic perfection of the male genitalia. Their shaft was long and nearly perfectly smooth, bar a defining vein running its length. The head was a smooth dome, tipped with a slight drop of precum. Even their testicles were beautifully formed. I consciously had to stop my jaw from dropping as I stared.

Milo greeted my lustful gaze with a playful smile. “Enough waiting, I think?” They grinned as they aligned my hard cock with their hole. In a single fluid movement, I felt my member become enveloped by warm, forgiving flesh, a comfortable comparison to the cold kiss we began with. Involuntarily, I let out a soft moan as I entered Milo, earning another chuckle.

“A fitting treat, hm?” Milo asked as they took my rigid cock like a professional. The sensation I was feeling clouded my mind, meaning I could only nod in response. Again, Milo simply chuckled. Somehow, the laughter was becoming a massive turn on for me. Nobody, man or woman, had treated a night with me in this way. And it was fucking hot.

Milo pushed me back down onto the bed, their fingers tracing indescribable shapes over my body. “Let’s get started then, shall we?” they asked in a hushed tone that left me no choice but to start moving. Slowly, my hips pushed against the reaper’s bottom, sending an electric pulse of pleasure through my body. Every inch of my member seemed alive with erotic influence as I moved. Milo’s tight ass only added to the experience, squeezing with a controlled subtlety that drove me wild.

After a few thrusts, Milo drew my face close and kissed me hard. Their tongue wrote words into my mind that were so explicit, I feel writing them to paper would be doing a disservice to the filthiness they contained. My head swam with thoughts of sensual lust that left me both speechless and voluntarily engaged. Our kiss broke with a moan, as Milo once again gave a playful smile. “I appreciate your enthusiasm, darling” they said, lightly stroking my face, “But I believe I should lead here.”

Suddenly, Milo pushed my arm down and slammed my full length into themselves. Overpowered by the motion, my legs tensed up against their back and I moaned load enough for my neighbors to hear. Milo laughed again, setting my mind ablaze before leaning close. “Don’t lose yourself just yet,” They whispered right into my ear, “I’m barely getting started.”

Without another word, Milo began bouncing up and down on my cock. Every stroke elicited a fractious moan, driving me further and further mad with lust. Almost paralyzed by the sensation of Milo taking my member, I felt my hands being guided to their hips, finding an oddly memorable position on Milo’s body. This quickened the reaper’s motion, even making them release ragged breaths as they rhythmically took me over and over again.

As Milo dipped deeper into the pool of lust I was already deeply submerged in, their hands moved from my chest to beside my body to better facilitate their movement. I look down over my naked body and noticed their cock had begun dripping precum over my stomach. Clearly, Milo needed as much of a hand as I did.

My face turned into an admittedly cocky smile as I gripped Milo’s shaft and began stroking in time with his thrusts. I was rewarded with a shiver and a soft moan escaping from the reaper’s mouth. “That’s not necessary…” Milo shuddered, but I could tell the experience was palpable from their body. I began stroking faster, meeting Milo’s thrusts with my own in a metronome of sexual motion. Milo’s head rolled back as they released gasp after pleasurable gasp.

Suddenly Milo began to pick up speed, slamming against me with direct force. I could feel myself edging closer to climax as they moved up and down on my cock with a lustful aggression. My hand shifted from their cock back to their hip, helping guide their thrusts. In response, Milo threw both hands onto my chest, leaning forward as they let their moaning run wild. I could only join them, letting my heart quicken and my breath turn heavy as they pushed against me.

I could feel my orgasm approaching fast, not helped by Milo’s tightness or the speed at which they pushed against me. “Milo…” I sighed as we continued to fuck, trying to warn them, “I’m…” I was silenced by a single, slightly cold finger. I locked eyes with the reaper, fully embracing their bright pink irises, filled with lust and excitement. “Not a word,” Milo asked, not missing a beat as we moved together, “Just let it happen…”

Those words were too much, and my body moved into overdrive. I threw my body upwards, pulling Milo into a tight hug as I began slamming deep into the reaper. Milo had stopped moving now, instead holding me close and moaning straight into my ear in time with my thrusts. I rocked my hips faster and faster, feeling myself grow even closer to climax as Milo’s moans quickened.

Finally, the reaper said the magic words. “Cum for me…” they whispered, “Cum for your reaper…” I could hold back no longer. With one final, definitive thrust, I released my load deep within Milo, pumping cum faster than I had ever done before. As I climaxed, I let out longing moans as Milo themself finally released, painting my stomach and chest with translucent cum. As they came, the heart in their chest pulsed from their pink lust to a bright white that matched their ecstatic expression. For a few moments after I was finished, I kept pulling Milo tighter. I could feel their hand running through my hair, stroking my head as I finally reached the end of my voluminous climax.

In one graceful movement, Milo lifted themselves off of my body, as the supplementary cock dissipated back into their body. “I don’t usually say this,” The reaper began, dressing back into their chosen clothing, “But that was beautiful!” I almost didn’t listen, still half trapped by a haze of lust and exhaustion. Milo took a few selfies for their various social medias before returning to the matter of business.

“Now, normally I would just take your soul and be done with this whole issue.” they began, talking to my still half paralyzed body. “However,” Milo continued, with a playful smile, “I feel it would be a… Disservice to rob this world of somebody like you. So I propose an alternative.” The reaper looked at me, waiting for a response. I could only manage a half coherent grunt in response.

“I’ll delay the date of your reaping, so long as you attend to my needs at my beck and call?” Exactly what Milo was suggesting took a few moments to understand. A long and happy life, with the occasional supernatural booty call? Who could say no. Milo gripped my cheeks with one hand to drag my attention away from my fantasies, which ironically only intensified them. Enthusiastically, I nodded, not giving a second thought.

With a smile, Milo released my face and turned towards the door. “Excellent!” the reaper beamed, “I have a few more appointments today, but I certainly look forward to the next time your name hits my ledger.” With a final, playful wink, Milo disappeared, leaving me with only ragged breaths and erotic thoughts. I suppose what they say is true.

You really shouldn’t fear the reaper.


End file.
